You haven't seen the last of me
by cherforever
Summary: Che cosa è successo a Reno? Tess/Sean
1. Chapter 1

Che cosa è successo quella notte a Reno,tra Sean e Tess?E dopo quella notte...come si sono evolute le cose?

Capitolo 1

La serata si era fatta davvero noiosa. La degustazione di vini stava terminando, e Tess non aveva alcuna voglia di andare a letto.

Era matrimonio con Vince non stava andando come sperava. Tutto il mondo sembrava che le stesse cadendo inevitabilmente sulle spalle, schiacciandola.

per questo Sean aveva deciso di portarla via da tutto e da tutti. Ancora una volta era riuscito a leggerle dentro l'anima e capire le sue preoccupazioni. Il Burlesque Lounge avrebbe resistito per due giorni senza di loro.

Tess era seduta al a lei,Sean si stava guardando entrambi assorti nei loro pensieri.

-Allora ti piace Reno?-chiese Sean vendendo che la donna non aveva ancora aperto bocca.

-Non è male...-sospirò lei,abbassando lo sguardo.

Sean le prese la mano.

-Hei tesoro,pensavo che avessimo stabilito di lasciare da parte il malumore per almeno due giorni.-

Tess si sforzò di in mano il bicchiere di vino che Sean le aveva versato e se lo portò con calma alla bocca.

Sean la guardò con amore. Era bellissima. Lo era sempre stata,ma con il passare del tempo,aveva imparato a conoscerla e ad apprezzarla sempre di più.

Tess posò il bicchiere sospirando.

-Sai,quando mi hai proposto di venire qui con te,avrei voluto tanto dire di no.-

Sean la guardò perplesso.

-ma...?-

-Ma dopo l'ennesimo litigio con Vince,ho pensato che fosse giusto prendermi una pausa.

Sean annuì.

Tess accavallò le gambe,mostrando parte delle sue coscie belle e lisce come la seta. I suoi capelli mossi cadevano delicatamente sulle spalle,fino alle spalline del suo vestito.

Era fatto interamente di pizzo, e lasciava veramente poco all'immaginazione. Lo scollo frontale,esibiva il bel decoltè della donna, mentre dietro, la scollatura le lasciava tutta la schiena scoperta.

Ma d'altra parte questo era uno degli abiti più decenti, per una ballerina e cantante di Burlesque.

-Allora...-borbottò Sean-Hai intenzione di rimanere qui per il resto della serata,o andiamo un pò a divertirci tesoro?-

La donna si voltò e i suoi occhi si riempirono di maliziosità.

TBC


	2. Love enough

Sean era seduto sulla sedia vicino alla toiletta. Dopo la degustazione di vini, l'aveva portata a fare un giro per Reno. Avevano scherzato,si erano divertiti.

Tess aveva optato per avere due camere d'albergo, ma alla fine, (visto che le altre erano già occupate) si era accontentata di condividere la stanza con Sean.

Lei se ne stava in piedi,e a versare dentro i calici lo champagne.

-A che cosa brindiamo bambola?-chiese Sean.

-Abbiamo molte cose da festeggiare-commentò Tess,posando la bottiglia sul tavolo e tendendo il bicchiere all'amico.

Lui si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse.

Tess guardò l'orologio. Era mezzanotte passata,ma a lei questo non importava più.

Si sedette sul materasso e fece segno all'amico di fare altrettanto.

I due alzarono i calici.

-Alla nostra eterna amicizia...-esclamarono a unisono.

Poi calò il silenzio più assoluto.

-Non ti lascerò mai, qualunque cosa succeda. Te lo giuro Tess-commentò Sean dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

-Nemmeno io me ne andrò mai per te. -rispose lei sorridendo.

Si guardarono negli occhi per un secondo.

Prima che Sean potesse dire o fare qualcosa,Tess aveva già posato le sue labbra su quelle dell'uomo.

Sean lasciò cadere il calice per terra, abbracciando la donna e rispondendo a quel bacio con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo.

Le mani di Tess vagavano per il busto di Sean,mentre questi la sdraiò sul materasso con delicatezza.

Le loro lingue danzarono a lungo, prima che l'una prevalesse sull'altra.

Incominciava a fare caldo,davvero troppo caldo.

I baci delicati di Sean scese dalla bocca fino alle scapole della donna.

Lei rabbrividì. Gli annusò i capelli,e le sue mani incominciarono a vagare per il corpo della donna.

Tra loro si era accesa quell'ardente passione che difficilmente si riesce a saziare con un bacio.

TBC


End file.
